La Vida en Fresa
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Mimi, una chica caprichuda y llena de ego, pero... ¿tiene que haber una razon para que sea como la conocemos no? ¿O sera que ya es tiempo que alguien le de una leccion?


Holas! Respecto a este fic, es un modo de hacerme pensar que detrás de esa niña caprichosa y chiflada que todos odiamos y se llama Mimi Tachikawa ¬¬ existe un verdadero corazón puro… ahhh para que me complico, es solo un fic que es referente a como ve Mimi la vida para comportarse así.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Vida en Fresa**

Caminaba por los pasillos, sus pasos resonaban a causa de esas enormes botas de tacón de aguja, su falda celeste se movía con el viento al igual que su suéter negro, y lo que mas llamaba su atención en ella, esa sonrisa pegada en la cara.

-buenos días señorita Tachikawa- dijo un hombre mayor mientras le abría la puerta, Tachikawa sonrió.

-_buenos días hermosa damisela_- pensó para ella distorsionando las palabras.

Al caminar por las calles, miraba a la gente que pasaba junto a ella, pensaba divertida en lo que pensaban al ver a tan linda chica.

-_es hermosa- _una anciana

-_como quisiera ser ella-_ una mujer con un niño en brazos.

-_Dios, ¿acaso el cielo perdió un ángel?- _un joven de la mano de su novia.

-¡Mimi!- escucho que gritaban su nombre, con la misma sonrisa, dio la vuelta y busco con la mirada a quien la había llamado.

-¡Sora! Que gusto verte.

-igualmente.

_-es genial que seas mi amiga, no existe mejor persona que tu._

-¿te gustaría caminar conmigo? Hace un poco de frio y quise caminar para calentarme.

-claro, de todos modos tenia que ir al mini súper por unas cosas.

-_un honor caminar con usted, ¡no puedo creer que me haya invitado!_

-de acuerdo… de todos modos tenia que platicar contigo, sabes, hay un chico que me gusta.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-_que bien, aunque no ha de ser difícil para ti, eres tan hermosa que conquistas a cualquiera._

-es Yamato.

-pero… hace unos días te dije mis sentimientos por Yamato.

-_OH, como quisiera ser tu, yo no tengo oportunidad con Yama_

-lo se… pero, bueno a mi también me gusta, espero no perdamos nuestra amistad por ella.

-no, no hay problema.

-_¡por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo no querer ser amiga de una chica tan genial?_

-gracias Sora.

-bueno, ahí esta el mini súper, nos vemos luego Mimi- y se alejo en otra dirección.

_-lastima que no pueda pasar mas tiempo con usted, ¡es fabulosa!_

-lo se- se dijo para si misma y sonrió, continuo con su caminata por el parque, hasta que vio a cierto rubio jugando baloncesto con su hermano menor. Lo miro con picardía y se acerco.

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?- ambos ojiazules voltearon a verla.

-jugamos baloncesto- dijeron al unísono.

-_nada importante como para no ver su belleza Mimi._

-que bien…

-¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- pregunto el menor

-¿_quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros para hacernos feliz el día?_

-mmm… no lo creo, mis uñas podrían romperse- les mostró sus manos a sus amigos, esperando la entendieran.

-de acuerdo- y el rubio mayo volvió a concentrarse en el balón.

-_es una lastima._

-de hecho Yamato, quería hablar contigo.

-de acuerdo- y le lanzo el balón a su hermano.

-_dejaría de hacer cualquier cosa por estar contigo._

-veras Yama, me preguntaba si… ¿querrías invitarme al cine?- Yamato alzo una ceja.

-¿no querrás decir que si quiero ir contigo al cine?

-_OH claro, cuando podrías._

_-_mmm… no exactamente, ¿puedes o no?

-la verdad, aunque tu me invitaras a mi, no puedo estaré muy ocupado estos días.

-_no puedo, mi vida tao infeliz no me permite estar con usted._

-por favor Yama- se agarro de su brazo antes de que se diera media vuelta y regresara con su hermano.

-¡no Mimi!- exclamo furioso.

-_quisiera, pero no puedo, algún otro día la invitare._

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué eres tan caprichuda?

-_no insista, ya vera que se lo pagare._

-¡yo no soy caprichuda! ¡quiero que vayas conmigo al cine.

-¡Mimi!

-_niña boba_

-deja de ser…

_-deja de vivir…_

-tan caprichuda

-_la vida en fresa._

Esta se soltó de su brazo, y dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

**FIN.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Argh, que porquería de fic! Odio a Mimi aun mas, bueno… del modo en que la pongo en este fic, pues en mis demás fics le cambio el carácter radicalmente.

Ojala no me odien por este fic, pues al final decidí que la niña no tuviera lo que quería, no se, siento que o se merece a Yama, ¿todos lo creen cierto? Jajajaja si alguien gusta, puede expresarme cuanto odia a esta niña y por que, tal vez así logre mejorar aun mas su actitud en mis demás fics.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
